Smackdown Live (Episode 58) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 11 August Year IV Episode of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown Brand produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on August 11 Year IV at the Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Summary Throughout The Show Segment One Smackdown General Manager Ric Flair kicked off the show with a lot on his plate, including the situation involving United States Champion Kevin Owens and "The Prizefighter" blatantly ignoring the threats of suspension when he assaulted the World Heavyweight Champion Big E Langston last week. Flair wasted little time in calling out Owens and proceeded to run down his warnings before effectively suspending Owens and stripping him of his championship, which further infuriated Owens but before things could escalade (possibly in physical violence), COO Triple H rushed the ring and after the notion towards Owens to pick up the US Title and effectively overruled Flair's decision and informed the GM that they have other things to discuss as Owens prepared for his Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. After another intense stare-down, Flair and Triple H left the ring as Kevin Owens prepared for battle as Jinder Mahal entered the arena with the Singh Brothers in tow. Still feeling vengeful and intense, Owens right out the gate took the fight to Mahal and continued to unleash his pent up anger towards everyone but Mahal was not going down without a fight and laid in some impressive offense, even responding to Owen's use of Superkicks with one of his own but the passion and intensity of the United States Champion would not be denied as Owens laid out Mahal with Two Pop-Up Powerbombs but that wasn't the end as Owens once again laid out Mahal with a Package Piledriver before picking up the win and officially qualifying for Money in the Bank at Summerslam, but Owens' celebration was short lived as somehow The Rebellion leader Shawn Michaels pushed a video signal through production and sent a message to Kevin Owens about his treatment as well as a "Offer he can't refuse". Backstage Still on the injury reserved list, Cesaro's long time friend Kassius Ohno entered "The Swiss Terminator's" locker room to wish him luck against Sheamus as well as bringing back the "real" Cesaro before leaving his Kings of Wrestling partner fired up On the other side of a closed door, we could clearly hear Triple H shouting in anger about the fact that Shawn Michaels was able to push a signal through production and wants whoever pushed it through to be fired as well as security to be on high alert Segment Two In a match that spawned out of pure jealousy, it was No Disqualification as Sheamus went to war with his now former tag team partner Cesaro. The match didn't start in the ring as "The Celtic Warrior" met Cesaro on the ramp and the brawl went everywhere from ringside all the way to the back corner of the arena in the audience and when it looked like Cesaro was shifting things completely in his favor, Sheamus went low with a shot below the belt and continued his assault all the way back to ringside but the payback for his friend's injury at the hands of Sheamus came to mind and Cesaro shifted into another gear and swung Sheamus' skull into the barricade and the fight once again shifted in the favor of the former World Heavyweight Champion, including the introduction of a Kendo Stick but once again Sheamus' mission statement to prove that he was always "The Bar" once again showed favoritism towards the former champion and he proceeded to attempt to choke out Cesaro with the Kendo Stick and when Cesaro tried some form of comeback, Sheamus once again struck below the belt before introducing a Table into the match but it was Cesaro who got the last laugh as everything that Sheamus did to him 2 weeks ago, he returned the favor, first by slamming him through a table before hitting "The Celtic Warrior" with his own version of the Brogue Kick before following up with the High Cross, shades of the vision concluding the main event two weeks ago. Hellbent on signaling the end of The Bar, Cesaro delivered a symbolic "Thumbs Up! Thumbs Down!" before putting the match away with The Neutralizer to pick up the win and officially close this chapter in his career. But as Cesaro celebrated, he quickly realized that when one chapter ends, another one begins as Karl Anderson returned and hit the Gun Stun out of nowhere on "The Swiss" before finishing him off with another Gun Stun, leaving Cesaro as well as the WWE Universe in complete disarray. Backstage A backstage analyst caught up with Karl Anderson and questioned his reasoning for attacking Cesaro, Anderson quickly shot down this notion that Cesaro should be next in line for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship because after his win against Finn Balor at Judgment Day, he is the one next in line for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship and wants to have a "conversation" with the current champion, Big E Langston. In the parking lot, Rikishi was seen arriving to the arena and was questioned about his nephew's mindset heading into his return match later on. Rikishi assured that Roman was focused and ready to prove why "The Big Uce" is the key to bringing back undying respect to The Bloodline. Rikishi was then questioned about Seth Rollins' return to Smackdown Live next week and "Uncle Kish" was pleased to inform everyone that Roman would welcome back his "brother" with open arms before walking away. Segment Three In a Judgment Day rematch, Charlotte Flair finally received her rematch for the Smackdown Women's Championship but her quest for the crown was in the middle of the Empire of the Empress of Smackdown Live, Asuka. But much to both women's surprise, RAW's Women's Champion Becky Lynch was sitting right at ringside, ready to see the outcome of this match as per Triple H, without question, the winner of this match will go on to face Becky Lynch at Summerslam with the loser starting at the bottom. As the bell rung, both women brought everything they had and then some, including spears and massive chops from Charlotte and stiff strikes from the champion. At one point it was looking as if the Asuka lock was about to claim another victim but in a rare change of pace, "The Queen" fought out the submission hold and become the first woman to break the hold with ease before hitting a Natural Selection and was on the verge of being the first woman to pin Asuka ever since she came to Smackdown Live but that was not the case as "The Empress" embraced her inner "Kana" and kicked out after kick out, which nearly threw Flair off her game. Charlotte's arrogance came back to haunt her as she took way to long to dive off the top rope and was caught by Asuka who was playing possum, who transitioned into the Asuka Lock from the prone position and "The Queen" slowly began to fade until she passed out from the pain, forcing the referee to stop the match and award the victory to Asuka, who is now set on reclaiming her undisputed crown as Undisputed WWE Women's Champion and standing in her way is "The RelentLASS" RAW Women's Champion, who jumped the barricade and got in the face of her Summerslam opponent. Short and sweet, Becky said "See ya in Brooklyn, Bitch" before leaving Asuka both speechless and preparing herself for a fight. Backstage Kevin Owens was seen pacing back and forth in the hallway of the backstage area before effectively leaving the building, possibly still contemplating the "offer" Shawn Michaels gave him. Segment Four For the first time since his loss to Braun Strowman at King of the Ring, "The Big Uce" Roman Reigns (accompanied by his Uncle Rikishi) returned to in-ring competition against the upcoming Jason Jordan and not even a second after the bell rung, Roman floored Jordan with a massive spear, proving that the match was over before it could even begin. Looking to send a emphatic statement to Seth Rollins, Reigns floored Jordan with a second spear before pinning him and putting the match away. Now that his "I Quit" Match with his former tag team partner and Shield "brother" has been officially sanctioned by WWE, Reigns was determined to continue his brutality by delivering another spear to Jordan. But Reigns was far from done as the former WWE Champion tossed Jordan to ringside and speared him through the barricade, proving that he will stop at nothing until Rollins says "I Quit". Backstage Staying true to his word, No.1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, Braun Strowman stormed to Gorilla position and demanded his music be played because he has nothing but vengeance on his mind. Segment Five Strowman wasted little time in storming to the ring as the "King of the Jungle" has vengeance and blood on his mind after being laid out by both Aleister Black and Big E Langston last week. Strowman said it didn't matter if it was Black, Langston or Shawn Michaels himself, someone was going to "Get These Hands" and immediately his Summerslam opponent answered the call, proving that he is far from intimidated by his No.1 Challenger and proceeded full force to the ring and just when it was about to explode before these two got to Brooklyn, a loud scream was heard throughout the arena. The camera cut in the parking lot and after a moment, you see a woman fall to the concrete floor and it was revealed to be Stephanie McMahon and when the camera cut to the top of the truck she fell from, you see Aleister Black standing there proclaiming "You brought this on yourself, Hunter" taking credit as Triple H along with Ric Flair rushed to the parking lot, abruptly ending out broadcast with more questions than answers. Results * United States Champion Kevin Owens def. Jinder Mahal (w/The Singh Brothers) in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match * Cesaro def. Sheamus in a No Disqualification Match * Asuka © def. Charlotte Flair to retain the Smackdown Women's Championship * Roman Reigns (w/Rikishi) def. Jason Jordan External Links * Watch Smackdown Live Episode 58 Here (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:Smackdown Live Category:Season Nine Category:Smackdown Season Nine